creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
HIS/RD/KELEK/Z8/4287
currently incomplete document name: his/rd/kelek/Z8/4287 report version: 1.0 date of report: *18:19, May 6th 2992* organisation: homicide investigation service, reptiloid division head of investigation: shanen reiquo te'kelek benzhenna planet: kelek occurence: 4,287 case severity: 88 common victims classification status: restricted case initiated: *14:18, May 3rd 2992* case concluded: XXXX case length: *3 days, 4 hours, 1 minute* case status: open individuals on case: TBA time: *13:26 - 13:55* date: *May 3rd 2992* location: jukil's biochems, pru'karin branch coordinates: c13.s74.sr81.r24.p11 victims: #'NAME,' reptiloid, male, AGE, jukil's biochems, pru'karin branch security #'NAME,' reptiloid, male, AGE, jukil's biochems, pru'karin branch security #'NAME,' reptiloid, male, AGE, jukil's biochems, pru'karin branch genetecist #'NAME,' reptiloid, male, AGE, jukil's biochems, pru'karin branch genetecist #'NAME,' reptiloid, female, AGE, jukil's biochems, pru'karin branch security #'NAME,' reptiloid, male, AGE, jukil's biochems, pru'karin branch security #'NAME,' reptiloid, male, AGE, jukil's biochems, pru'karin branch security suspects: none submitted report: ---- Between the time of *13:26* and *13:55* on *May 3rd, 2992*, in the Pru'Karin branch of Jukil's BioChems on the planet Kelek. A rank 8 massacre of 88 staff took place, involving 7 security guards and 81 researchers in and around the genetics labs section of the complex, all classed as class Z victims. The current team investigating this incident belongs to the reptiloid division of the Homicide Investigation Service. The incident was reported by a member of staff in the complex, outside of the crime scene, at *13:44*, the enforcers arrived on site at *13:49*. Immediately on arrival two members of local security'(1)'(2) and a genetics scientist'(3)' was found dead just outside of the genetics section of the complex. The security members were both impaled through the side of the neck by a dagger of some description, the scientist was killed most likely trying to escape down the corridor, the lower section of his spinal column had been severed and had sustained sharp force trauma to the back of the head. What was odd about this incident is how the entrace to the genetics section, and the five emergency exit doors all appeared fine, but were near-impossible to open, and after opening there was no sign of blockage or tampering on any of them. The deaths and damages within the genetics section: There were no deaths in corridor A1. In A2, another scientist'(4)' was found dead trying to reach L2, impaled through the back of the neck with a similar object described previously. At A3, two more members of security were found'(5)'(6), one stabbed in the jugular vein, the other had been decapitated, his weapon was found in front of him, it is presumed he attempted to neutralise the assailant. One more member of security'(7)' was found dead further up the back of A3, near the B junction, however, he was facing the opposite direction, it can be assumed the assailant went through one of the labs before attacking him in the corridor. The security member was stabbed in the heart and in the brain, his weapon laid to his right. ---- Category:Alienation